


Lemon Sherbets

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Candy, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Harry Potter References, Romance, Snogging, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a Harry Potter-inspired theme park in the future, Rose has had enough of Ten’s teasing tongue as it plays with candy he bought them. She decides he needs to learn to share. Preferably without hands involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Sherbets

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on the Tumblr prompt: 
> 
> onetruepairingideas:  
> “You stole my candy and now you’re taunting me with it in your mouth and I kiss you to steal it. Bet you didn’t expect th- wait why are you kissing me back?!” au   
> Quite-right-too:  
> Guys. Ten kissing Rose and her kissing back. Someone do it. @skyler10fic @lauraxxtennant somebody, just imagine it in your head.
> 
> Not exact, but hope this is a happy and decent spin on it. :)

Five hours into their trip to PotterWorld–London in 2045, Rose Tyler had had all she could take. All day, the Doctor had been hogging the sherbet lemons he had bought her at Honeydukes as they walked. He deftly unwrapped each one, rolled the candy with his tongue, then sucked it with his cheeks, swallowed and rolled it around in his mouth again until he reached the center. She marveled that his entire mouth hadn’t gotten numb from fizzing sourness, but knew if she asked the answer would be the same as always: Time Lord superiority.

She’d been tempted beyond belief by his Time Lord “superior biology” lately: his sparkling eyes, long fingers slotted perfectly between hers, that bum in those tight trousers. His hair, begging to be touched. And, of course, that talented tongue, teasing her all through their nerdy adventure as he balanced the yellow candy on the tip and curled it back inside.

She loosened her newest purchase, a Gryffindor scarf, around her neck. _Get a grip, Tyler._

“Oh, Dumbledore was right, Rose. These are most certainly the best. They didn’t start with this current packaging until a few years ago; see how each one includes a quote from the books inside the wrapper? Holds in the flavor better as well. In another hundred years or so, the films get a fourth remake and they change it to melon. Travesty. Can you imagine? Melon sherbets? They can’t even compare! Now, if they had banana…”

He trailed off, bouncing happily to the hippogriff exhibit, the latest in Harry Potter-inspired genetic engineering.

“Careful, Doctor!” she called. “Remember what Hagrid said about… oh, never bloody mind.” By the time she got to him, he was holding his hand and giving the satisfied creature the Oncoming Pout. She raised an “I told you so” eyebrow. “Here, let me see it.”

She led him to a bench (which was a _safe_ distance away for observing the majestic beasts). Taking his hand in hers, she cradled his injury on her lap. Blonde waves fell into her face as she bent over to examine the bite. The Doctor used his free hand to stroke her hair back behind her ear, sending a pleasant shiver through her spine.

It was ridiculous, and not half annoying, that he had such an effect on her. _Focus_ , she chided herself.

“Seems to be alright. Didn’t even break the skin.” She couldn’t stop the next words from spilling out of her mouth. “Want me to kiss it better?”

His slow, pleased grin was her undoing. If she had to trace it all back to one moment, this was the snowflake that started the avalanche.

Gently, hesitating enough to give him time to pull away, she raised his fingers to her lips. She kissed her way down to his injury, spending extra time there. Each watched the other’s eyes, unwilling to break the stare in case they missed the cue to deny what was happening in this moment, the signal to run away from intimacy.

The Doctor swallowed and took in a deep breath, making his Ravenclaw tie rise and fall against his shirt. He leaned forward and down, so she leaned forward and up, wondering if this was going to be The Moment.

“Sorry, Mister,” a boy of four interrupted. “Where’d ya get those?” He pointed to the package of sour candies now spilling out of the Doctor’s pocket. The pocket not pressed up against Rose’s side, that is.

“Would you like one?” the Doctor inquired with a teasing wink. The boy nodded. “Here you are, lad.”

The boy accepted the treat with delight as Rose scouted out his mother, who was searching frantically for where he’d run off to. Sympathy from experience – albeit with an ancient, overgrown boy who was decidedly _not_ someone she had motherly intentions toward – propelled Rose to stand and wave to the poor, tired woman.

“Oh, Neville, thank heavens!” Mother and son reunited and headed on their way, Rose noted with amusement, to Honeydukes. The Doctor popped another sweet into his mouth.

“Neville? Really?” Rose shook her head at the pair.

“Why not? He’s a brilliant character.”

“I know, but of all the wizards to choose from.”

The Doctor’s offense at her comment turned to something more playful as he hummed around the hard candy.

“I seem to remember _someone_ thinking he turned out alright. ‘Well fit’ were your exact words, if I recall. At least, in the originals.”

“Right, because _you_ weren’t over the moon for Tonks in the second remake at alllll.”

“Ok, firstly, I see what you did there.” He held up a finger in retort but couldn’t hide his pride at her pun. No doubt counting it up to his influence on her, which it very much was. “Secondly, I’m happy with what I’ve got, thanks very much.”

“Oh really?” It came out as more of a purr than she intended, but she went with it because the litany was playing in her mind once more: Those eyes. That tongue, maneuvering the sherbet lemon out of the way as he spoke. His bit of fringe falling just right across his forehead.

“Yeah.” He leaned forward again, presumably to pick up where they left off prior to interruption.

“And what _have_ you got?” Rose stretched up, hoping very much the answer would not be in words. Or if it was, that more than words would quickly follow.

“Um… that is… A whole package of these!” The Doctor backpedaled, putting space and sherbets between them. Rose blinked, trying to come up with a witty response to ground herself, to come down from this insane high she got whenever he pushed the boundaries of their carefully constructed game.

“Are you sure you don’t want one, Rose? Then I could teach you how to do this!” He popped one in his mouth, wrapper and all, and did something obscene to unwrap it – or, at least, something that felt far too erotic to Rose to be considered decent at a theme park. “Just think, all the things I could show you how to do with your tongue.”

That did it. If the hand-kissing was the snowflake that started the avalanche, this was the terrifying downhill slide. Unable to control herself any longer, she leaned up and in, brushed her hand along his cheek, and before he could stop her, took the damn candy from his mouth with her own. Her tongue slid against his only briefly, and oh, how she wanted more. Unfortunately, his lips weren’t moving against hers. In fact, he was frozen in shock.

She did the only thing she could at the moment: she played it off as a trick.

“Ha!” Her little pink, wet tongue showed off the remainder of his hard lemon candy. He only dropped his jaw open in shock. The sweetness fizzed, bursting into intense sourness as she hit the core. She finished off the treat while he gaped, and swallowed in triumph. His lack of babble worried her for a split second, but then his arm was around her shoulders, the other pushing on her knee, angling her toward him. It was now or never.

His lemon-flavored lips crashed into hers, the taste infinitely more exciting when it was on his tongue against her sensitized tastebuds. The rhythm of lip and tongue movements grew from “is this okay?” to “oh god, I need more” in a minute or less. She wanted nothing more than to straddle him and snog him senseless, but children were watching – little Neville had been fate’s warning flag, she saw now – and they were in public. Instead, she backed away from the kiss. (Alright, after three tries. Nobody’s perfect, after all.)

“Rose?”

“Mmhm?” She realized her hand had fallen to stroke his knee and thigh.

“What would you say if we head back to the TARDIS? We can always come back later if--”

“Doctor,” she cut him off. “I think that sounds perfect.” She bounced up and tugged his hand, jarring the bag of candy in his transdimensional pockets to spill little yellow ovals out over the ground. He ignored the clatter against the sidewalk and stuffed the bag back in deeper.

“Blimey, how many of those did you buy?”

“Plenty to share,” he answered with a cheeky wink.

He hummed as he led them back to their parking spot, deep in the “Forbidden Forest” maze. They discovered that evening as the sun set over PotterWorld, TARDIS floating with a perfect view of the theme park’s Hogwarts Castle, that sharing lemon sherbets while snogging was a risky activity best practiced over and over and over and...


End file.
